The sun sets on love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Po and Tigress watch as the bright sun sets over the valley of peace but also share a moment that the two will never forget about.


As the warriors had finished all of their training for the day and had their famous noodles meal. They decided to take the rest of the afternoon relaxing as Monkey and Mantis went down to the valley to mess around or to get into trouble, Crane and Viper had decided they would take a hike along some passes and mountains and see what they could find, and finally Po and Tigress decided to go to a spot they Po had in mind to gaze upon the sun setting and to get something deep of their chests something that could change their lives forever.

"So Po where are we going exactly," Tigress said as she and Po moved their way through some bushes as they were on the out skirts of the valley going up to be what seemed to be a mountain.

"Oh you will see tigress, I want it to be a surprise," Po said with a smile as he looked back at the feline only to receive a little bit of a glare from her.

"Alright Po, but you better not scare me, remember what happened the last time you did?" Tigress asked she kept moving forward up the trail along with Po moving bushes out of her way.

"How could I forget Tigress, after all it left me with a broken nose." Po said as he turned towards Tigress and pointed to his nose as Po then began to remember the events as if they were just yesterday.

**Flashback a couple weeks before in the jade palace**

"_Alright guys I'm going to scare her so much," Po said with a grin on his face as he hid behind the door waiting for his victim._

"_Um Po are you sure this such a good idea, I mean we are talking about Tigress here," Monkey said as he tried to get his friend to back out of this as he and the others knew Tigress didn't fit well with being scarred._

"_Oh come on Monkey, she scarred me while I was eating my noodles last time making me spill them all over myself," Po said as he looked over at Monkey with seriousness in his eyes as there was no way Po was gona let that go._

"_My noodles Monkey, you do not mess with a panda's noodles, so she has it coming," Po said as he got himself in his position making sure he was out of sight from on comers._

"_Alright Po it's your funeral," Mantis said as he and the others were done trying to convince there friend from not doing it._

"_Don't worry guys, I mean what could go wrong," Po said with a grin as he shrugged his shoulders to them in a non-worried way._

"_Your right Po what could go wrong," Crane said in a sarcastic tone shrugging his wings to Po unfortunally the panda didn't get the sarcasm._

"_Exactly, oh she is coming guys hide," Po said as he agreed with Crane and asked his friends to hide and that's what they did as they stood behind Po._

_As Po then waited patiently behind the door as he could hear the felines foot paws hit the cold hard wood floor as if they were loud booms going off. As Po then counted off in his head as he could hear her coming closer and closer and he soon figured now was the time and then jumped out._

"_BOOOOOO!" Po shouted as he hoped in front of the tiger with a smile on his face only for that to be short lived._

"_AHHHHHHH!" Tigress shouted as she launched her right fist into Po's nose with such force it caused him to fly back into a wall slamming into it._

"_Oh crap," Mantis said as he seen the panda slam into the wall and then rushed over to him along with the others including Tigress._

"_Po are you alright?" Viper asked with quickness as she seen her friend grabbing his nose with both paws wailing his feet around._

"_I think my nose is broken," Po said with pain in his voice as he felt nothing in his nose at all like it was all completely numb._

"_Oh crap, I didn't mean to," Tigress said with worry in her voice as she felt scarred and panic from what she had just done to one of her best friends._

"_Now Tigress just calm down we are not even sure it's broken," Crane said trying to calm everyone down as he then helped Po to his feet gently and then placed his wings on Po's paws._

"_Now Po let's see your nose," Crane said as he gently removed Po's paws completely revealing his nose and as he did everyones face had a disgusting look._

"_Is it broken guys?" Po asked as he seen his friends faces and wanted to know an answer._

"_Oh yeah Po it is badly broken." Mantis said as he squinted his eyes from the sight not wanting to look at the nose._

_As Po's nose was like all squashed in like a flatten pancake not only that but the right side was like sticking out as you could almost see a bone wanted to pop out of it and had blood coming out of his nose pretty badly._

"_Let's get you to the hospital Po." Viper said as she gave her friend a cloth to keep the blood from dripping on to the floor and kept his head up. While Po and the others began to head a guilty tiger was left standing there._

"_I didn't mean to hurt him that badly, but he scarred me," Tigress said as she had a guilty tone and was saddened to see her friend like that and she was the one caused it._

"_I better go with them and see if he will be alright." Tigress said as she caught up with her friends as they then walked to the hospital. As Po got some bandages and a nose brace to keep his nose straight and not crooked. _

**End of flashback**

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that Po," Tigress said in a sad tone as she still felt really guilty about the whole thing.

"Ah forget about it, it was my vault anyways, they tried to tell me but I didn't listen to them." Po said with a smile as he looked back at Tigress giving her thumbs up letting her know not to worry about it.

"We are here Tigress, come check out the view," Po said softly as he reached his paw out to Tigress to help her through the bushes and into the open.

"Alright." Tigress said as she blushed a little when she grabbed his paw and then was gently pulled through the rest of the bushes out into the open.

"Wow Po it's amazing," Tigress said with a smile as she and Po was standing on a cliff edge which was overlooking the entire valley. As you could see the whole valley you could also see the wide open orange sky from the sun as it began to set.

"I'm glad you like it Tigress, you know Tigress this was the place where I would come to relax from school or anything bothersome," Po said softly as he remembered himself as a teenager sitting here only whether it be night or day as it was a peaceful place for him.

"I wish I had a place like this to go to when I was young, when I felt so alone at the orphanage," Tigress said as some water began to fill her eyes up as she remembered the horrible days at the orphanage days she wish she would just forget about.

"Well Tigress if ever feel like that again or just need some time away from the village you can always come here," Po said with a smile on his face letting her know that is her place to.

"Thanks Po," Tigress said as she wiped some tears away from her eyes and looked up at the panda with a soft smile on her face.

"My pleasure, now how about we watch this sun set," Po said in a happy tone as he sat on the ground still holding her paw tightly.

"Sounds good to me Po." Tigress said as then sat next to Po crossing her legs as they both began to watch the bright orange sky over the valley of peace.

"I never knew something so beautiful could excist Po," Tigress said softly with a smile on her face as she took in some deep breaths and closed her eyes enjoying the calmness of everything.

"Really Tigress, because to me there is something so beautiful nothing can compare to her," Po said as he began to blush a little as he then began to hold her paw a little more tightly.

"Really Po and what would that be?" Tigress asked as she wondered what could be more beautiful then the sun setting over China.

"You Tigress, to me nothing can compare to your beauty and your awesomeness," Po said with a smile on his face as he looked over at Tigress who was blushing bright red.

"You really think so Po?" Tigress asked as she was very flattered to hear Po say such words but somewhere in mind she couldn't believe him.

"Of course I do Tigress, I have always admired you Tigress you became my hero and you inspired me to do kung Fu," Po said in a happy tone as he looked over at Tigress giving her his reasons.

"Po." Tigress said softly as never knew that she inspired him but someone he deeply cared about.

"Above all that Tigress there is one thing that I really want to tell you, but I don't know if you want to hear it," Po said as he began to look at the ground as he began to feel very nervous about saying the thing to her.

"Po you can tell me anything no matter what is," Tigress said softly as she tightened her grip on his paw letting him know that he could say whatever he needed to say.

"Well then it's that…I love you Tigress," Po said with softness and as he did the wind began to blow on both warriors causing their fur to flutter in the wind.

"Now before you say anything I realize that you probably don't feel the same way, I wouldn't blame you after all look at me," Po said with a bit of a sad tone as he grabbed his big belly and let it go causing it to move up and down.

"Po you assume too much," Tigress said as she let a little giggle out causing the panda to have a wondered look.

"What do you mean Tigress?"

"I mean that I love you to Po," Tigress said with softness in her voice letting a smile appear on her face as she looked deep into the panda's jade green eyes.

"Really," Po said with a bit of an amazed face as he figured she was going to say no. But when she said yes his heart was filled with joy.

"Really Po, ever since you came to the jade palace you have gotten me to open up and actually know what it feels like to care for your friends and that a warrior shouldn't care about herself but her family and friends," Tigress said with a smile as she moved closer to the panda to the point where her and Po was touching shoulders.

"Well I'm glad I could do that for you Tigress." Po said in a happy tone as he gently lifted his paw to Tigresses face and set it gently on her cheek.

"You know Po I have never had a first kiss," Tigress said as she began to move her head up and down a little enjoying the touch of Po's paw.

"Me neither Tigress," Po said as his heart began to beat a little faster as in the back of his mind he had a feeling of what was going to happen.

"Well then Po let's share our first kiss together,"

"Are you sure that you want it to be on me Tigress?"

"Yes Po after all I love you,"

"Well then my sweet tiger let's share it together," Po said softly as he and Tigress began to move their heads together both starring into the others eyes enjoying the moment.

As they then closed their eyes at the same time and as they did the panda's lips met with the tiger's lips as they then began to feel the softness and warmness of the others as it felt wet to. Po then put both of his paws on Tigresses cheeks pulling her forward more Deeping the kiss as much as he could as this what he dreamed of all his life. The two then began to open their mouths a little letting their lovers tongues dance across their lovers mouth as then began to taste the others mouth as it was the best taste you could taste in your life. With them still kissing the sun had soon disappeared behind the mountains causing the bright orange sky to slowly disappear from the sky to let the stars shine over the valley. As Po and Tigress then gently lay on the ground on their sides wrapping each other in their arms not wanting to let go.

Soon though the hours passed and soon it was night time as the moon was now up along with the stars and it seemed that Po and Tigress had fell asleep for the last few hours. But soon Po began to open his eyes to only see the stairs.

"Aw man we better get back to the palace Tigress," Po said as he let a little yawn out as he knew their master hated his students being late.

As Po then began to look around for her as he then realized she was on his belly with her arms and legs touching the ground and her belly to his. Seeing this Po smiled at how peaceful his tiger was and he knew he couldn't wake her up. As Po then gently moved her down a little to wear her head was just below his neck and set his on top of hers.

"Sweet dreams my little kitten." Po said softly as he kissed Tigress on the forehead and wrapped his arms around keeping her warm from the cold.

With that Po then began to fall back asleep under the starry night sky with his loved one in his arms making sure she was safe and warm. As he was glad Tigress came with him today as no other day could ever come close to this one ever.

**Well everyone there is another one shot down and I hoped you guys liked it. Also remember to review and tell me what you think it would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
